


Movie Night

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to watch a horror movie for date night, and Kagami's happy to go with it. Kise isn't quite as comfortable, but he's happy to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Pat!!! :D

They're halfway through the movie and Kise is trying not to cover his eyes. The lights are off and he's glad for it, because Kagami and Aomine, sitting on either side of him, haven't noticed yet, and he's hoping that they don't. It was Aomine's idea to watch a horror movie for date night and Kagami seemed eager enough. Kise went in not really knowing what to expect, and it's too late to back out now.

He doesn't have the stomach for gore and unfortunately for him, that's what this entire movie is filled with. He knows that if Aomine notices, he's never going to let Kise live it down. Glancing in his direction, Kise is glad to see that Aomine is too wrapped up in watching the movie to notice anything else. Kise tries not to flinch at the next spurt of blood, and he's sure that he's managed to hide it, but then he feels Kagami's fingers wrap around his wrist. 

"Hey, Aomine." Kagami reaches over to the lamp, flicking the light on. "Can we pause for a bit? I think I need a break."

Kise glances at Kagami, who simply tightens his grip in reply. Aomine snorts quietly, and Kise braces himself for the mocking remark that should be directed at him instead.

Instead, Aomine says, "Kise, you're just going to let Kagami speak up for you?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Kise looks away. "Sorry—"

"Hey." Aomine reaches over, wrapping his arm around Kise's shoulder. He rests their heads together and sighs. "I know I can be a dick, but if you're not comfortable with something, then end of story, yeah? I'm not going to judge you for it, and I'm not going to like you less for it. I'd like to think I've grown enough recently that you don't actually expect the worst from me."

Closing his eyes, Kise smiles. "You're right. Sorry—"

With a quiet growl, Aomine cuts his apology off with a light kiss. Kise takes a sharp breath, leaning into the kiss as Aomine's arm comes around him more firmly. The fingers that Kagami has around his wrist loosen their grip but they're soon back, interlocking with Kise's fingers and squeezing in encouragement. Kise squeezes back, lips parting against Aomine's. They kiss deeply, and it feels like Aomine is stealing the breath right from his lungs. Kagami's hand is a comforting constant, grounding him, thumb stroking over the back of his hand. When Aomine lets him up for air, Kise turns, pulling Kagami close and kissing him. Aomine nuzzles against the back of his neck, humming deep in his throat. Kise's heartbeat, finally calming after the movie, picks up again. He can feel it in his chest, can hear it in his ears as he's surrounded on both sides by both his boyfriends, their arms coming around him. He feels safe here and he's grateful for it. He's lucky to have both Kagami and Aomine, who both care about him fiercely. 

"Feeling better?" Kagami asks, pulling back with a smile. He strokes his fingers through Kise's hair. "We don't have to keep watching if you don't want to."

"Are you sure?" Kise bites his lip. "You were both enjoying it."

"Tell you what I'm enjoying more than that, though…" Aomine speaks up, kissing Kise's shoulder and sliding a hand under his shirt.

Arching against Kagami, Kise laughs quietly. He turns to meet Aomine's lips with his own, pulling Kagami closer. He hums happily when Aomine kisses Kagami right after, leaning over Kise so he can reach. Kise love it most when they're entwined in each other like this. He likes the warmth of his boyfriends' bodies pressed against him, how casual it feels to touch each other. In the time they've been together, they've worked out the best ways to fit together and they know how to read each other. If Kise wants to be kissed, he doesn't even need to put it into words. He tilts his head and Kagami is there, kissing him firmly, pressing him back into the familiar warmth of Aomine's body. Aomine trails his hands down Kise's sides, a silent _I'm right here_. Aomine is tactile when he's affectionate—they all are, but him more so. He likes to slide his hands over their bodies, likes to follow the same path with his lips. 

Aomine kisses down Kise's back, focusing on each bump of his spine. It's Kagami's turn to kiss Kise breathless, and Kise feels overwhelmed under all the attention, in the best possible kind of way. He wants to pull them both closer, never wants to leave this place between both of them. He murmurs as much, feels them both huff quietly against his skin, amused and pleased. He means it, more than he'll ever admit seriously. He's never felt like he belongs more than he does in their hands and it's a feeling he holds onto, even when they're apart. He'll think about how much they care for each other, even if they do tease each other, even if they are fiercely competitive. They trust and respect and _love_ each other, and Kise knows that beyond the shadow of a doubt. 

"We're not going to finish this movie, are we?" Kise asks with a grin. Both Kagami and Aomine laugh softly in reply.

They don't, and none of them particularly mind that fact.

Kise tries to make it up to them the following week, when they're crowded on Kagami's couch for movie night again. He picks out a horror movie that he knows he _can_ deal with this time, so they can watch it to the end this time. 

They end up stopping half an hour in, when they discover that neither Kagami nor Aomine can deal with ghost stories. The lights go back on and it's Kise's turn to calm his boyfriends down, distracting them with kisses. He's more than happy to oblige, and they don't end up finishing that movie either. Yet again, none of them really mind.


End file.
